El último cigarro
by kurokotetsu
Summary: Un detective se encuentra con un caso imposible de resolver. Fic hecho para el concurso de Septiembre 08, organizaod por mí. Primer lugar.


Deje caer el saco con expresión de cansancio. Acababa de llegar a casa después de un largo y agotador día de trabajo. La vivienda suburbana estaba a oscuras, mi esposa aún no había llegado. El día no mejoraba, ella siempre me sabía reconfortar. Mientras iba abandonando algunas de mis pertenencias por el suelo de mi hogar rebuscaba entre mis bolsillos el paquete de cigarros. Al encontrarlo me lo lleve a la boca apagado. Si mi mujer no había llegado aprovecharía el tiempo para trabajar un poco más. Abría cuidadosamente la puerta del despacho, algo temeroso de lo que me esperaba en el escritorio. Sin embargo después de entrar arrojé sin consideración alguna las carpetas que llevaba bajo el brazo, desparramando el contenido sobre los expedientes ya existentes. Con un suspiro me senté enfrente de ese infierno y encendí el cigarrillo que traía entre los labios. Después de una profunda bocanada y de liberar el humo para verlo danzar sobre mi cabeza conseguí recobrar las suficientes fuerzas como para enfrentarme a mi trabajo. Estiré la mano y agarré por reflejo el primer papel que estaba tendido.

Un vistazo me reveló que era la victimología, o el intento de hacer una. Empezamos bien, fue el único pensamiento que cruzó mi mente. Lo repasé mecánicamente por si acaso aunque me lo conocía de memoria. El asesino era extraño, no había un rasgo común entre las víctimas, excepto que todas eran mujeres y bastante atractivas. La primera que habíamos encontrado era un prostituta vieja drogadicta y la última una chica menor de edad de una familia acaudalada. El físico, la posición social, los lugares que frecuentaban, por mucho que investigáramos encontrábamos un nexo entre las diferentes víctimas. No podíamos saber a quien atacaría después y eso sólo aumentaba el miedo del público general, todas las mujeres eran válidas. Con el mismo gesto automatizado con el que lo había recogido lo descarté y agarré el siguiente.

El modus operandi. Al principio era normal. Se acercaba a las víctimas y utilizaba una droga suave para dejarlas inconcientes. Las trasladaba y las mantenía de dos a cinco días en cautiverio, aunque no las maltrataba durante ese tiempo y las alimentaba correctamente. El día del asesinato las violaba, utilizando condón y hasta guantes de látex para asegurarse de no dejar nada excepto el genérico talco que se usaba en los guantes. Después de la humillación las volvía a dormir, esta vez con una droga de gran potencia. Y entonces se volvía tan oscuro como el método de elegir las víctimas. Nunca había repetido el método de matar. La primera la había degollado, cercenando la traquea y la vena yugular. A la última le había practicado pequeños cortes por todo el cuerpo hasta que murió desangrada. A una pobre chica le había disparado con una nueve milímetros directo al ojo, destruyendo su cerebro y a una pobre ama de casa le había embutido una escopeta por la garganta y había disparado. Esa última aún me provocaba pesadillas. Desmembramiento, envenenamiento, sobredosis, armas blancas, armas de fuego, debía de haber cubierto todo el espectro. Al menos todas habían estado inconcientes en esos momentos. Tampoco parecía tener un ritual posterior, las mutilaciones eran antes de la muerte, nunca después. A veces las lavaba oras no. Una de las chicas había aparecido con sal marina sobre sus heridas. Y para hacerlo aún peor parecía completamente aleatorio al deshacerse de los cuerpos, una vez incluso dejándolo en el mismo lugar. Encontrábamos tres seguidos en el muelle sólo pare que el siguiente estuviera en pleno centro de la ciudad. De hecho eran tan dispares todos que no lo habríamos considerado un asesino serial de no ser por su firma, una nota escrita con la sangre de las víctimas que siempre decía "Un pequeño acertijo para el Inspector Jefe Thomas Hilbert de un admirador, El Depredador.", es decir una nota para mí. Otro pedazo inútil de papel. Necesitaba pasar al siguiente.

Me fije en el perfil que los expertos habían construido. El sujeto era probablemente un hombre caucásico de edad media. No resaltaba demasiado pero debía tener una cara agradable, podía hasta ser atractivo, pues aunque nadie lo podía identificar las víctimas dejaban que se acercara fácilmente. Debía de ser tímido en situaciones normales. Era muy cuidadoso e inteligente y a pesar de llevar más de treinta asesinatos no parecía degenerar hacia un tipo más impulsivo. No dejaba rastros y todo lo que usaba se podía conseguir fácilmente. Las armas estaban limpias. Probablemente buscaba la aprobación de las mujeres en general y al no alcanzarla las violaba. Después de eso se sentía que ya no las podía dejar con vida pero le entraban remordimientos y por eso las dormía. Tal vez una parte quería que lo atraparan y esa era la razón de la nota. También podía tener una cierta cantidad de educación médica. Pero ese perfil no explicaba por que no se concentraba en un grupo específico o por que cambiaba de forma de matar. No me decía nada importante. En una ciudad tan grande debía de haber cientos de hombres blancos agradables, tímidos e inteligentes. Además que no explicara factores tan importantes me dejaba con ciertas dudas sobre que tan confiable era el perfil.

Exasperado por que los resúmenes no parecían aportar nada agarre los 34 expedientes particulares, con la esperanza que con esta repasada podría encontrar el detalle necesario para poder investigar más a fondo. Cada palabra me revolvía más el estómago y evocaba a mi mente los lugares donde habíamos encontrado. Había estado presente en todas las escenas y las frases evocaban los desagradables olores y las terroríficas visiones. Las dantescas pesadillas que se desvelaban en el papel me regresaban al infierno que era investigar esos crímenes. Justo frente a la última foto llegaron las manos de mi salvadora.

-Ya llegue cariño.

-Tardaste. Te extrañaba.

-El trabajo estaba muy pesado.

-Debería reclamarle al hospital por retenerte tanto tiempo.

-Entonces yo debería ir a pedirle a la policía que me devolviera a mi esposo. Deja ya esos papeles, me dan escalofríos.

-Tenía que hacer algo mientras te esperaba.

-Y, por favor, apaga ese cigarro, sabes que no me gusta que fumes.

-Lo que tú digas.

La luz que irradiaba mi esposa logró contrarrestar la oscuridad que provocaba mi trabajo. La chica que había conocido en la preparatoria se había convertido una hermosa mujer que me había concedido el privilegio de pasar nuestras vidas juntos. Ella era la soga que me arrastraba fuera del pantano que me hundía mi vida de cazador de asesinos seriales. A ella no le gustaba mucho mi trabajo pero escuchaba lo que tenía que decir para ayudarme. Gracias a ella podía tener noches como esa, tranquilas y despreocupadas. Era una bendición.

El día siguiente llegue a trabajar refrescado. Después de sentarme tras el escritorio decidí retomar el asunto que había dejado la noche anterior. Agarre la foto de la primera víctima. La habíamos encontrado en una feria abandonada. Me fije detenidamente en la foto, viendo cada detalle para buscar el mínimo detalle que se me hubiera podido pasar por alto. Después de casi una hora de observar la frustración se apoderó de mi cuerpo. Ese maldito era demasiado bueno, nunca encontraría nada para saber quien era. La desesperación era gigantesca tenía que alejar mi mente de todo.

-Señor, ayer raptaron a otra mujer.- Me interrumpió uno de los detectives.- Aquí está el expediente.

-Gracias por la información.- Le dije después de repasar rápidamente la información por si encntraba algo útil.

Otra pobre chica podía estar en peligro. Me puse a caminar desesperadamente por la pequeña oficina. Fue en ese momento que encontré una pista. Al principio no lo podía creer, me negaba a creerlo. Pero todo tenía sentido. Sabía que probablemente era sólo una conjetura sin fundamento y al salir corriendo de la oficina estaba seguro de que quedaría en ridículo al poco tiempo de seguir esta vía de investigación. No le diría a nadie pues esto era sólo una corazonada. Llegué al coche antes de darme cuenta y conduje hasta llegar a donde debería estar. Y ahí estaba. Como esperaba salió para comer, o alimentar a la nueva chica. Gracias a mi formación podía perseguir al sospechoso sin que se diera cuenta. Así poco a poco y con demasiadas vueltas llegamos a un almacén. Varios minutos después de que abandonara el auto yo entré también. Iba con arma en mano, listo para enfrentarme a la que fuera. Debería de haber pedido refuerzos pero tenía que confrontarlo frente a frente. Me debía una explicación. Por fin la temida escena se desarrolló frente a mis ojos. Una chica joven, poco más de una niña estaba atada en medio del claro de luz que se filtraba por una de las ventanas. Su captor estaba frente a ella alimentándola, como me lo esperaba, de espaldas en las sombras. Era mi oportunidad.

-Arriba las manos. Date la vuelta.- Casi quería que se rehusara sin embargo cumplió la orden lentamente hasta estar viéndome directamente a los ojos.

-Hola cariño. Ya era hora de que me descubrieras.- El saludo de mi adorada esposa fue el golpe final para que mi corazón se desmoronara.

-¿Porqué?

-Te lo responderé si tú me dices algo antes.- Trague saliva pero necesitaba escuchar su explicación.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo me descubriste?

-Una foto de nuestra primera cita. Era en la misma feria donde encontrón a la primera víctima. Después fui recordando diferentes citas y coincidían con los lugares donde se abandonaban los cuerpos.

-Por eso dudaste de mí.- Era una afirmación más que una pregunta.

-Todo tenía sentido. Ahora respóndeme.

-Por diversión. Lo admito, una razón bastante normal. Pero se siente genial cuando una persona abandona esta vida por tus acciones. El sentimiento que se tiene al asesinar es comparable al orgasmo. Aunque hay algo más.

-¿Qué?

-Tú. Eres más tierno y considerado entre más difícil es el caso. Cuando ves el infierno en el trabajo te vuelves un mejor esposo. Últimamente los casos eran demasiado fáciles, era aburrido. Así que decidí hacer un caso digno de tu potencial. Usé todo lo que me dijiste de como encontrabas a los criminales y lo utilicé. No permanecí en un solo grupo de personas, mataba de formas diferentes y aunque las dejaba en zonas específicas lo hacía al azar. Además las violaba para que pareciera que era un hombre, con una acción como esa nadie sospecharía de una mujer. Además estar cerca de ti me permitía verificar que no te acercaras demasiado a mí. Aunque claro, siempre esta esa gran intuición tuya.

-¡Suficiente!- No podía seguir escuchándola.

-Bueno ahora que me encontraste hay que pasar a algo nuevo. Lo primero es matar a esta chica.- Los aterrados ojos de la cautiva se fijaron en la navaja que había aparecido en su mano, mientras la asesina se daba la vuelta.

-¡Alto!- Grité apuntándole con el arma.

-¿Quieres hacerlo tú?- La pregunta me agarró desprevenido. Lo había dicho con un tono tan natural, casi como si conociera la respuesta, ya demás parecía gustarle.- Ahora seremos cómplices. Eso es lo nuevo, es el paso natural. Nos amamos. No podría ser de otra forma.- Me miraba con esa mirada que siempre me había llenado. Ella era el amor de mi vida.- Estamos hechos para estar juntos.- No podía vivir sin ella.- Sólo tienes que apretar el gatillo. Nos volveremos cómplices. Será perfecto. Jamás nos atraparán.- Vi a la pobre chica y sus aterrados ojos y el cuchillo en el cuello. Sólo podía hacer una cosa.

-Lo siento.- Y apreté el gatillo. El sonido del disparo llenó todo el abandonado almacén.

Salí a tomar un poco de aire, no podía seguir en ese lugar. Agarré la cajetilla de cigarros sólo para ver que era el último. Era bueno, así podría dejarlo más fácilmente, a ella no le gustaba. Lo encendí y tome la primera bocanada. Siempre era la mejor. Mi vida acababa de terminar ahí adentro, nada sería igual. Fui hacía el auto que había estacionado.

-Aquí Hilbert.- Dije agarrando el radio.- Manden ambulancias y patrullas. Acabo de matar al Depredador y rescatar a su última víctima.- No podía continuar hablando. Simplemente observé como se terminaba de consumir mi último cigarro.


End file.
